25 años han pasado y aun te sigo amando
by Hikari-05
Summary: Un amor que dura 25 años es un amor por el que vale la pena luchar... Mi segundo fic con motivo de mi primer aniversario en Fanfiction


Para celebrar que ya paso un año desde mi primer fic que fue un Takari e decidido escribir uno de otra de mis parejas favoritas

**25 han pasado y aun te sigo amando**

Estaba atardeciendo, el sol se ocultaba lentamente en las montañas para dar paso a la noche, el lago brillaba tenuemente gracias a los últimos rayos de sol.

Y mientras una pelirroja lo observaba sobre la rama de un árbol acompañada de su fiel amiga. La mujer no hablaba simplemente se mantenía callada observando el atardecer, su compañera se limitaba a observarla con mirada triste.

Y mientras tanto un hombre de cabello castaño se acercaba al lugar donde estaba la pelirroja, cuando al fin llego al lugar donde se encontraba sonrió al verla.

- No esperaba encontrarme aquí con nadie – le dijo el hombre mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios – ni siquiera a ti, Sora.

- Nunca faltaría este día, Tai – contesto la mujer sonriendo tristemente.

- ¿Has venido tu sola? – le pregunto su amigo tratando de localizar a alguien mas - por que al parecer hoy estan todos muy ocupados para venir...

- No, e venido con… - empezó a decir Sora girándose hasta donde segundos antes había estado su amiga - ¿Dónde esta?

- Si te refieres a Piyomon se acaba de ir con Agumon – contesto Tai tranquilizando a una preocupada Sora.

- Ah… - dijo la mujer mas calmada.

- ¿Te importa que suba contigo? – le pregunto el hombre señalando el árbol.

- Claro que no… - contesto la pelirroja sonriendo.

- Tai trepo hasta donde se encontraba su amiga y se sentó junto a ella un poco cansado.

- Hace unos años lo habría echo sin problema alguno – comento Tai – los años no perdonan…

- Ya tienes 39 años ¿Que esperabas? – se burlo Sora soltando una carcajada.

- Hacia mucho que no te oía reír de esa forma – dijo el castaño fijando su mirada en los de su amiga.

- Hacia mucho tiempo que no decías algo gracioso – contesto Sora apartando la mirada.

-No tenia motivos para hacerlo… - contesto su amigo apartando la mirada de ella.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Sora confusa.

- Veras… no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hicimos cuando éramos jóvenes, no me arrepiento de haber venido al mundo digimon, no me arrepiento de haber conocido a Agumon, no me arrepiento de haber salvado este mundo y no me arrepiento de haber ayudado a hacerlo – dijo Tai rápidamente – pero… si me arrepiento de algo…

- ¿De que? – pregunto Sora sin entender a que se refería.

- Me arrepiento de haberte animado a que entrases en el camerino de Matt, me arrepiento por que ese día te perdí… - dijo Tai volviendo a fijar su mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja.

- Tai… yo… - Sora miraba sorprendida al que había sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida - ¿Por qué has esperado 25 años para decírmelo?

- Para que fueses feliz – respondió Tai tratando de sonreír – yo… trate de olvidarte, me case, tuve a mi hijo pero… el matrimonio fue un fracaso y nos divorciamos como ya sabéis, os dijimos que fue por asuntos de trabajo que no podíamos pasar el tiempo que queríamos juntos pero… la verdadera razón era que mi ex-mujer sabia que yo no era feliz con ella, sabia que te seguía amando y decidió que lo mejor era que nos separásemos, yo… trate de amarla, incluso llegue a pensar que lo había conseguido pero… tu siempre estuviste en mi corazón…

- Tai… yo… - trato de decir Sora impresionada por lo que le había contado su amigo

- Se que lo nuestro es imposible, tu amas a Matt, el te ama a ti y Matt es mi amigo y no quiero perder su amistad por eso me conformo con seguir siendo tu mejor amigo – contesto Tai tratando de sonreír.

- Yo… esperaba que ese día me detuvieses – dijo Sora tristemente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el hombre sin comprender.

- Esperaba… que me detuvieses, que no me dejases seguir adelante, que me dijeses que me amabas y que querías estar conmigo para siempre – susurro la mujer dejando escapar un par de lagrimas – pero eso no sucedió… y me animaste a declararme a Matt.

- Sora… - susurro Tai impresionado - ¿Por qué has esperado 25 años para decirme esto?

- Por que… hoy, 1 de agosto de 2027 estando los dos solos en el lugar en que pasamos nuestra primera noche en el digimundo a sido el único día en que me e atrevido a decírtelo.

- Creo… que a mi me ha pasado lo mismo – contesto Tai.

- Mi matrimonio con Matt esta mal, Matt sabe que yo no le amo como se merece y también sabe que solo te amo a ti, me ha sugerido incluso que nos divorciemos para que podamos estar juntos, hoy mismo cuando me has encontrado, estaba pensando si aceptar su propuesta.

- Y… ¿Qué has pensado? – pregunto el hombre esperanzado.

- He pensado que… si se que Matt no se opone, si se que mis hijos lo entenderán, si se que mis amigos me apoyaran y lo mas importante, si se que de verdad me amas… creo que acepare su propuesta… - contesto Sora con la cara llena de lagrimas y sonriendo de felicidad

- Sora… - susurro Tai también sonriendo.

Y así ambos se fundieron en un beso mientras atardecía en el mundo digital

Es increíble, 25 años les a costado estar juntos – decía feliz la vocecita de Piyomon que observaba a la pareja.

Si, me alegro de que por fin sean felices, aunque les allá costado tanto – finalizo Agumon también feliz.

**Fin**

Espero que les guste


End file.
